I am a Robot
by karenlol
Summary: Ally has a complicated life with Dallas and it's already hard on her. But when the principal tells Ally she has to "babysit" Austin, she and Austin flips out. Austin on the other hand; has a life no one knows. He acts like a normal teenage boy, but he is really a robot. Find out more in I am a Robot!
1. Enrollment

**I am a Robot**

**This is an introduction, but this still counts as a legit chapter (lol). So, if you have any questions, ask. :)**

* * *

Ally's POV: I am a regular student at Northgate high school. I'm a 3 year cheerleader, who always has Straight A's. I live in Missouri.

My teachers say that I'm a studious student, but I don't really think so.

I have a wonderful boyfriend, his name is Dallas West. Dallas is the sweetest, most formal, most creative boyfriend ever.

"Hey babe." Dallas kissed my forehead. "Yo." I said. "Hey, have you heard of the new kid?" Dallas asked me.

"What new kid?" I asked. "I think her name is Herlia or Hermia or something. She's pretty cute."

I crossed my arms. "But not as beautiful as you, boo." Dallas saw my jealousy. "I need to get to class." I said.

"Wait, Ally. I need to tell you something." I turned around. "The principal needs you in her office. She went on about a new kid? Check it out."

"M-kay, sweetie." I went directly to the principal's. "Ms. Dawson." Ms. Letterman said. "Ms. Letterman, I understand you need me?"

"The purpose of the call is to inform you that you need to babysit a teen for me. By babysit, I meant giving him a tour around the town and school."

"What's his name?" she winced. "By doing so, your respect for me will increase. Now, his name is Austin Moon. He just moved here from Florida."

"If you fail to do so, you will get suspended for a week, and I will therefore strip you of your student body president title."

"Bring in Austin Moon." she spoke on the intercom. About 15 minutes later, a blonde kid shows up. "This is Austin Moon."

"You will be assigned to him for two months." I'm sorry, but what? "Ms. Letterman, I have a potential problem with this assignment."

"And what problem is that, Ms. Dawson?" she glared at me. "There is no problem." I sighed.

Spare me, please. "Austin, don't get too close to me." he followed me to class. "This is Mr. Kin's room, room 714." I told him.

"Cool." I didn't appreciate his 'so-whatever' attitude.

"Listen here blonde boy, if you don't care, Ms. Letterman will suspend me and strip me of my title of student body president. So listen to me!"

"Now," I continued. "if you heard me, I was giving you a tour. Now, here is the cafeteria." I shuffled in front of him.

"I can find everything just fine, Alisha." ALLY. IT'S ALLY. I smiled sourly. "It's Ally, and I'm positive that you can't find everything on your own."

"Right, right. So you can go tell Principal Letterman that you failed to keep me on tour and god, carry on your suspension, like it's bad."

"Ahem uhhh, boy. You have no idea what you're talking about." Austin rolled his eyes. "So what? So that divas like you can bother me? No thanks." Aghh.

"Uhhh, excuse me?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll excuse you. You can't control me. You're just like every other ordinary girl." I sighed.

"I'm not like every other girl. Frankly, I don't even know what that means." I said. "I'm not stupid, Ally. I saw you in the office. You don't really care about other people."

"Austin, I have a temper. I admit that. But your temper is unacceptable too. I-" he started to walk away. "I'M NOT A DIVA!" I called after him.

"Said the diva." he said, walking away. "I- You know what? Forget you!"

After school I went to Dallas' house. "Yeah, you know. My parents aren't home, so we can get whatever we want in the fridge." Dallas spoke.

"How about something different?" Dallas looked at me. "Like what?"

"You know..." I smiled, waiting for him to take a hint. I kissed him, like he couldn't figure it out.

We landed on the couch.

Dallas' POV: Ally is beautiful. I wouldn't rush her to doing something she wouldn't like to do in case she says okay. I'm not a violent guy, I love Ally.

"Dallas, you can." I heard her angelic voice."You sure?" I asked. "You love me, I love you. Why wait?"

I feel her hand going downward from my chest. I pushed her away. "Ally, what are you doing?" I hesitated.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done-" I kissed her again. "It's okay." she pouted. "Fine." I said. We kissed and led each other to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me.

Ally's POV: I moaned in pain. Dallas, why are you an amazing kisser? Dallas, why you are doing what you do? Dallas, why?

"...Dallas..." I felt his smile.

Dallas' POV: I heard the front door open. "Ally, parents...We can't do this now." I got up from the bed and got my jacket.

"Dallas, we're home!" I unlocked my bedroom door, and opened the door. "Hey mom, dad." I greeted my parents. "Is Ally here?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, is it okay if she stays for the night?" I asked. "Sure, son." My dad said. "Ally!" I ran into my room again.

"Ally, you can stay here for the night." I said. "That's cool."

* * *

**_THAT NIGHT_**

"So Ally, what do you like about Dallas?" my mom passed plates of mashed potato around the dining table. "I like the fact that he takes care of me."

She glanced at me in mid-conversation. "He also reads, which I like." she fiddles with the fork sometimes. "Dallas, what do you like about Ally?" my dad asks.

"She's smart and she's pretty. She makes my day." my dad smiled. Ally blushes, "Well, I wouldn't say smart..." she giggles, fiddling with her hair.

"Trust me, you are smart." I say. "Honey, let's arrange a marriage for them." my mom tells my dad. "What?" Ally and I say.

"Well, you are perfect for each other," my dad states. I was giving him the "no" sign. "Okay, it's settled! Tomorrow you two are getting married!"

* * *

**OMG. Dallas and Ally?! Married?! Stay tuned for Auslly scenes. Have a nice day!**


	2. Marriage

**Chapter 2**

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? I bet you did.**

* * *

Austin's POV: I waited for Ally to pick me up from my house to take me on tour. It was a Saturday, what could she possibly be doing?

I waited for a little while then it started to snow, so I went inside. My phone began to ring, it was Ally. "Austin, can you help me?" Why in the name of hell would I help her?

"Why would I help you?" I spoke. "Because you have humanity. Please, before it's too late."

"I need your help, please." she begged me. Darn my humanity. "What is it?" I asked, sighing. "Okay, thanks. I need you to... interrupt my marriage."

I couldn't believe what this girl was implying.

"Wait so, you're actually getting married?" she snickered. "What, you'd think I'd lie to you? Austin, I need you... to interrupt my marriage."

"If I promise to interrupt, do you promise to take me on tour after I interrupt?" there was a long pause. "Fine, whatever. Just get me out of this!" she yelled.

"Where is it?" I asked. "Bardwell Park, hurry!" she hung the phone.I hurried to Bardwell Park moments after she hung up.

* * *

_MEANWHILE_

Ally's POV: "...Do you, Allyson Dawson, take Dallas West, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Uhhhh... I...-" I hesitated. "Wait! I disagree with the following couple!" Austin...He came...

"Why is that?" Austin hesitated. "She is pregnant with my child." everyone gasped and looked at me. He came up and held my hand. I winked at Dallas, who knew the plan.

"How dare you, Ally?" Dallas yelled. "I'm sorry, Dallas." I said. "I still hate you." Austin whispered to me. "It's okay. I deserve to be hated, I was a jerk." I whispered back.

"Well, if he says that she is pregnant with his child, we have no choice but to annul this arrangement."

YESSSS... Thank god! We drove to a hotel in Dallas' car. "Why are we here?" I asked Dallas. "To take a load off. Austin, thank you for everything. You may stay with us, if you want."

"Me? Uhh, sure." Austin smirked. "I have a secret to tell you." Austin whispered. "Tell me in the rooms." I whispered.

* * *

_IN THE ROOM_

"Well, I'll go take a shower first. See you guys later." Dallas took a towel in the bathroom.

"Austin, you said you had something to tell me?" Austin seems pissed, I wonder why. "First, you must swear on your life, to never tell anyone."

"I promise, Austin." he looked around to make sure things were on the downlow. He whispered, "I'm... a robot." What?!

"But how can you breathe, eat, sleep, talk, and look like a freaking human?!" I asked. "Shhh, not so loud." Austin shut me up.

"I have batteries, they are solar-powered. By the way, never tell anyone. Don't believe me? Pull out my batteries." Austin is seriously creepy by this point.

"No, no, I believe you. I just can't believe this." I pointed to his outfit. "Haha, that outfit is so last year." Austin gave me a strange look.

"See what I meant when I said you're just like every other ordinary girl?" I rolled my eyes playfully.

He leaned in. Slowly, we got closer. But when Dallas entered the room, we jumped apart. "Hey guys. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing..." We said in unison.

"Ally, they have those fancy soaps in the bathroom. You know, the ones from Canada." I realized. "Oh, those soaps." I went in the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower, I wore my pajamas and combed my hair. I also brushed my teeth. I got out of the room and sat on the bed next to Austin.

Austin got up and went in the bathroom. "So... you look cute today." Dallas flattered me. "Dallas, you don't have to flatter me, especially what almost happened to us today."

I went up and kissed Dallas. "I-I need to sleep." I touched his face. "Oh, okay." I laid down on the bed. I went to sleep until the next day.

* * *

**Things between Austin and Ally are awkward. :P Are they friends? Are they more than friends? Are they enemies? I think I smell romance... I don't know... What do you think? Read more on the chapters and look for clues prior to Auslly!**


	3. Just frenemies?

**Chapter 3**

Narrator's POV: Why must everything be so hard on Ally? Let's find out, shall we? The next morning, Ally went home to her parent, her mom.

Ally's dad was away on business most of the time but other times, he took short vacations to relocate his saneness.

"Good morning, darling. Did you have your wedding day?" Ally's mom asked. Ally figured that it was best to lie, for she and Dallas would have to be known as husband and wife.

"The wedding was great, mom." she'd say. Ally loved Dallas, and did not want to separated from him. Ally went upstairs.

Ally's POV: I went upstairs to listen to my K-pop music. I have a favorite group called Girls Generation (A/N: I love that group. It's my favorite K-POP group).

My favorite song is either Twinkle or Baby Steps. The group is what inspired me to write my own songs, it makes me confident.

"Hey." I heard that familar voice somewhere, somewhere in school. I turned around, it was Austin. "Hi." I shyly tilted my head.

"Hey, do you have an extra copy of the homework?" he asked. "It depends, what homework?" I asked.

He walked over to see what I was working on. "History essay question." I smiled. "Yes, I have the question and essay pages." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head while laughing. "N-Nothing, it's your expression." I blushed as he accidently put his hand on mine. He was looking at the paper.

"Oh, uh, sorry." he stuttered. He slowly removed his hand. "No, it's okay." I put his hand back on mine. He nervously laughed. There was a long pause.

"Hey Ally, dinner's ready!" My mom yelled from down the stairs. Austin and I jumped, and we separated our hands. "I should, uh, go." Austin gulped.

"Yeah, I should probably go, down the stairs." We laughed awkwardly. I went downstairs, not minding the obvious that just happened.

"Hi honey. Call your sister down." my mom was baking potato truffle pie for dinner. I called my sister down the stairs. Myria was my ten year old sister, it was a new world for her.

She had almost lost her life because of her blindness, it was very depressing.

"Okay, Ally." Myria jumped down the stairs. "Careful Myria. You might fall." She replied, "I got this, Ally."

"Mom, she's coming!" I said. "Heavens, no. Don't let her jump down the stairs." my mom helped my sister down. "But mom-." Myria snapped.

"No buts. Now go help Ally with the table." Myria huffed, then held on to my hand as I led her to the table. My phone beeped, it was Dallas.

* * *

**TEXTS **

**LOKETHEPOWERFUL: Meet me **  
**tonite?**

**TEXTS **

* * *

I texted back.I stared in empty space in thought. Nothing crossed my mind.

* * *

**TEXTS **

**LOKETHEPOWERFUL: Meet me **  
**tonite?**  
**YAHITSALLY: Sure. Where and**  
**when?**

**TEXTS **

* * *

I waited for his response to seat Myria.

* * *

**TEXTS **

**LOKETHEPOWERFUL: Meet me **  
**tonite?**  
**YAHITSALLY: Sure. Where and**  
**when?**  
**LOKETHEPOWERFUL: At midnight.**  
**And at the forest/small**  
**pond.**

**TEXTS **

* * *

I now know where I was going Sunday at midnight... the forest! I sat down Myria and set the table. "Mom, can we eat now?" Myria begged, starved.

"Here." my mom plopped down a plate of undercooked chicken. Myria took a bite out of the chicken. "Bleh! Mom! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Mommy's depressed because mommy hasn't heard from daddy awhile..." my mom explained.

Unfortunately, I found out the answer why my dad wanted to visit his hometown all the time. Another woman.

My life is like a depressing blackhole, my life is eating my entire lifeforce. At midnight, I snuck out of the house. I dressed in all black. Black leather jacket.

Dallas' POV: I waited for Ally at the little pond. "Dallas." I turned around to see Ally. "Yo." I said. "What did you want to see me for?" she asked.

I kissed her first. "What was that for?" she asked, giggling. "I love you, Dawson." she gave a questioning look. "Okay?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I cheated on her with my ex. "Well West?" she asked, shrugging and smiling.

"I love you, Ally. You know that?" she nodded. "Well, I'm sorry." she gave me yet a questioning look. "Why is that, Dallas?"

"Well, you know my ex-girlfriend, right? Well, I kissed her. Sorry!" her eyes widened with fear, disappointment, and anger.

"DALLAS! HOW COULD YOU?!" she said. "Well, I'm sorry." I simply said. "Sorry? I gave you everything and then you threw it right back in my face! I loved you! I trusted you!"

"Sweetie, don't be like that! I didn't mean to do the things I did!" I saw the tears she shed.

"You didn't mean half the things you did or said to me! JUST FORGET IT! WE'RE DONE!" she ran away, wailing.

Ally's POV: I ran back home, the feeling of hopelessly weeping came to a stop. How could he do this to me? I crashed on the street beforehand.

* * *

**Whoa. What happened to Ally? Her life is over. Who will come save her? Will she survive the tragedies or will she consider killing herself? Ooh... I think I see some Auslly... Find out in chapter 4!**


	4. Killing Me Softly

**Chapter 4**

Ally's POV: I woke up in a hospital, why? What happened?

"Ummm, excuse me. Miss?" I asked the nurse. "Where am I and what happened?" the nurse smiled sweetly. "Miss Dawson, a teenage boy saved you from a car crash."

"I think his name was Austin Moon. You were currently weeping? Austin saw you and saved you. You are lucky for a boyfriend like him." Excuse me, but boyfriend? No way.

"Miss Loom," I smiled as I read her nametag. "You are mistaken. He was never my boyfriend, ever."

"Oh, I just thought that he was your-No? Sorry." based on her accent, I could tell that she was Japanese. "Oh there's no need to be sorry, ma'am."

"What room is Mr. Moon in?" I asked sweetly. "Oh, Ms. Dawson. He suffered a chronic injury, saving you from the crash. He's in the room next to yours."

I got up and immediately started limping. I opened the door and saw Austin on a bed. "Austin, can you hear me?" he started to cough, what seems to be blood.

How in the hell is that possible for a robot? He signaled me to come closer.

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Closer._

So _close_ that I could smell the blood scent coming out from his mouth.

He kissed me softly and he held on to my hand. He pulled away and then died.

"Austin, don't leave me! Please!" I grasped his hand. "I need you! Please come back! Who will I trouble like a brother? I need you, god dammit."

I weeped. "Don't leave me, please! I love you, god. God, why?" I swear I was crying so hard that I think I was crying out blood.

"You... you love me?" Austin said weakly. I was so relieved, I hugged him. "Austin, you jerk! Don't ever scare me ever again."

**_6 MONTHS LATER_**

I was walking with Austin near a pond. "Don't fall, Ally." Austin said. "Don't worry, Austin. I'm fine." He flew his arms up in defeat.

"Never too dangerous." I laughed. "Ally, come down. There's something I wanna ask you. Will you marry me?" I was paralyzed at this point.

"Austin, I love you, you know that. It's not that I don't like getting married, but especially what happened with Dallas, I just can't." I blushed.

"I totally understand, Als. I don't wanna rush into anything." Austin crossed his arms.

"That's exactly what Dallas said to me... until he ran off." I put my hands on my hips. "Ally, what do I have to do to prove that I love you?"

"Buy me a jar of pickles!" I smiled. He laughed, and I laughed.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Seriously." I said. He shook his head, smiling. I pouted, he pointed to his lips. I sighed, and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, madam. One jar of pickles coming up!" He swaggered around. I laughed in relief. I guess things weren't meant to be with Dallas and I.

Thank you, god, for the gift of life.

* * *

**Lol, guys. So this is the final chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed this story. Tell me in the reviews if you want a sequel to this story. If you don't, I hope you enjoyed these chapters and I will see you next time. Okay, guys. Bye!**


End file.
